So Close!
by Creepydoll17
Summary: Cell walks into his room to find a lovely Claire tied up in ribbon and helpless before him. Will he take this chance to claim her as his? It seems too good to be true... This is a one-shot (depends...), soft lemon. Including (Perfect Cell x Oc)


*Hey this is my first story posted on here, so if I did anything wrong please let me know and I'll do my best to correct it.*

*Anyway, here is a one-shot, soft lemon, featuring Perfect Cell and my Oc.

I hope you enjoy!*

Cell found himself standing in front of a bed and on it was dear Claire tied up hopelessly with dark green ribbon with only light green undergarments on underneath the tangle of ribbon that held her tight and silenced her voice. Cell looked down at the girl who currently had her stare downward not noticing the armor-less android in front of her. Cell had just come to sleep for the night and it was after he had gone down to his shorts that he walked into the room to notice her. "She's so beautiful," Cell thought gazing down at her slender legs, long black hair, curvy middle, and soft skin. He was thankful she was looking away not letting him see her gorgeous eyes. Though it didn't seem like it Cell had always thought she was highly desirable and has not ever understood why she had been so insecure. "Especially with those eyes..." he thought as he remembered how they were such a brilliant shade of light green and how they gleamed at him whether with admiration or fear. Oh how she managed to excite him. Though it had only been two months of being with her, he found that his interest in her had grown quite exponentially. It also didn't help ease his desires whenever she tried to avoid him, and how her defiance only made him want more. The fact that she couldn't be his almost drove him mad at times… He then looked up at Claire who continued to look down and not noticed him standing before her…."but here you are, right where I can have you…" Cell suddenly thought as he stared down at the girl. Cell then decided to take a step forward towards the bed and as he got to the foot of it the floor let out a small creak. This startled the girl and caused her to suddenly stare up towards the end of the bed, only to become frozen in fear as she gazed up and found Cell looking down on her. Cell looked deep into her frightened eyes with much anticipation. Her large eyes looking fearful at his superior self, made him even more. He then reached out his hand towards her causing her to whimper and crawl backwards on her back using her legs trying to get distance between the two. Cell at first retracted his hand but after a moment's pause he started chuckling causing Claire to suddenly stop and look up at him. Cell's chuckle soon turned into laughter as he bent down and placed both his hands on the bed with is head down. Claire stared in fear and tried curdling herself into a ball even more as Cells laughing stopped looked towards Claire. "I'm sorry to say this dear…."he started as he slowly lifted his head up. "…normally I would let you get away, but in this case I'm afraid I just cannot." Claire froze as his gaze met her pleading eyes. "You see I've become very fond of you Claire." He said menacingly as he smiled towards her moving his hand close to her feet. She quickly then went to pull them away, but suddenly he grabbed a hold of her ankles and yanked her towards him. Now making him lean over her body as she held both her legs and arms together tightly. Now that she was closer he looked deep into her eyes once again, becoming captivated by their beauty. He then smiled more as he climbed up onto the bed now on all fours looking down at Claire's bounded body. In another quick motion she moved her gaze away from and covered her face. Cell then to his hand and gracefully took hold of her cheek and moved her gaze back to his. He then moved his face closer to hers and as she lightly blushed as he chuckled and whispered into her ear. "Now now Claire don`t try to spoil my fun" he then rushed down onto her neck and started kissing, and lightly biting at it. Causing Claire to squeal out in surprise. She then tried moving again only for his hands to suddenly trap hers above her head and raise his head back to her eye level. He then chuckled and whispered "Oh my dear Claire I'm afraid that as of tonight you belong to me." He said in a dark menacing voice as he then took is hand and ripped off the piece of ribbon from her mouth and crashed is lips onto hers, and tangled his hand into her hair. She immediately closed her teeth to keep him from entering. He let out a deep growl and pulled away. He then tightened his grip on her hair greatly causing her to yell out in pain only to be silenced by Cells mouth crashing down onto hers and entering her mouth freely. Her free hand helplessly pushed on his chest as he deepened the kiss and wrapped himself around her more. He then released his grip on her hair and started moving his hand down her body only to be immediately stopped by her free hand. He then let light growl and placed her hands together and tied them with the stray piece of ribbon from her mouth she let out sounds of dismay when one of his hands pulled her closer and the other began navigating her body. He moved his hand up and down her legs and moved it up to rub her torso. He then broke away from the kiss and looked down at Claire with a lustful grin. He then started playing with the ribbon, lightly togging at it.

"W…what are you doing?" Claire asked growing more and more scared.

Cell then let out a chuckle and looked down at the ribbon that bounded her. "Why I'm going to open my present of course." He purred. He then stood up and started untying the ribbon. Claire couldn't help but moan as he kissed and caressed her body parts in which had become a little bruised by the tight ribbon. After a while he stood up again holding a long piece of ribbon looking down at Claire's undergarments and licked his lips as he walked up beside the bed.

Claire then panicked and clenched up "No please! Do…", she was interrupted as Cell locked his lips with hers and quickly covered her mouth with a piece of ribbon again. He then leaned his forehead on hers and whispered.

"Don't worry, I have you wanting more soon enough." He then stood up and walked back to the end. He grabbed hold of Claire's waist and pulled it even closer causing her legs to hang over the foot of the bed. He then leaned down towards her waist and started gently kissing her belly. Claire resisted making any sounds as Cell moved his hand up towards her bra strap and continued to fully remove her bra. He then chucked it aside and looked down onto her bare breast. Claire blushed and slightly looked away from Cell. Noticing this Cell took hold of a bottle of wine he had stored in his night drawer and poured it onto her chest causing her to gasp out in shock as the cold fluid leaked down between her breasts. Cell started licking off he wine while caressing her body , He then continued down to her undies. He then started kissing her skin down to her undies. He started by rubbing and kissing her legs until he lightly grabs hold on of her panties and he slides them off and stands up and looks at Claire's complete body. At first he was surprised to see just how beautiful she was and it instantly made him desire her even more, however he still had to make her desire him as well. Cell then lowered down and whispered into her ear. "I shall not take you until you desire me to have you." He promised as he removed the ribbon from her mouth. She had felt a bit more calm and collected until Cell started to suck and kiss at her breasts. This caused her to gasp in shock.

"What! What the... cell.. I…I…" she trailed off as Cell continued to distract her with how good it felt. She then started to whimper as she tried not to moan causing Cell to be a little annoyed. He then chuckled as he moved his one hand down and started caressing her lady parts. Claire gasped in shock and pleasure as he started rubbing she could no longer hide her pleasure from him as she began moaning as he continued causing him to grin in satisfaction. It was torturous for them both as Cell wanted more as he played with her, and she grew more desperate. She then suddenly felt something on her leg and glanced down to see Cells tool start to come alive. She strangely felt even ore desperate as she felt it throb against her leg; she knew it must have been driving him insane as well.

As Cell started to use both his hands to caress her breasts she wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to look up in question. "Cell..." she started looking at him as she used her feet to pull down his shorts. It then clicked, and Cell realized that he had won. He then climbed up and started to untie her hands as she finished removing his shorts. He then positioned himself between her legs and kissed her as they he went to begin he shut his eyes and let out a gasp.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", He could heard suddenly and he quickly opened his eyes.

"….You have got to be **FREAKING KIDDING ME**!", he mentally screamed as she bolted up and punched through the alarm clock for being woken up from a perfect dream.

*So what did you think? Would you like this to become a series? Please let me know and Thank you for reading!*


End file.
